Shinshin Fūten
~''Silent death awaits those who cross his blade''...-Mangetsu20 Shinshin Fūten (深々瘋癲 Shinshin fuuten ; Eng Lit Translation, "Silent Wanderer,") is the assassin and right hand man of Rai Xanxus' traget, Take Xanxus. Having been legend throughout Tendan Dākusaido for his merciless killing of his enemies but also his strict code of honor, Shinshin had been rumored to be a wandering avatar of death throughout the rural countryside, often stalking his prey in the dead of night and slaying them without a word or sound. Shinshin is also the leader of Take Xanxus' personal guards and other high ranking subordinates. At one point in time, Shinshin was the surrogate son and disciple of Asuka Sakamoto in the arts of Tamashī no Sonshitsu, though the details of their relationship was never discovered. Appearance: Shinshin protrays a man within his early to mid 30's, with a angular chin and sharp nose as well as strong jaw, his hawk-like eyes show a predator within the stoic gaze he displays to all. He has a tall stature, having that of a man of discipline and code-valued, as his honor takes precidence over most of his life. He has a very developed musculature structure, showing off well-trimmed muscles throughout his torso with various scars on his person, most of them faint with a few reddened, dark ones across his chest and back. He has long black-raven hair for which he wears in a traditional sense akin to a ronin, a samurai without a master, with his bangs covering a lone white/gray headband across his forehead as well as locks that past over his ears down to his shoulder, with the rest of it hanging down his back to the small of his back. He has dark, onyx eyes with a grayish hue to them, complimenting his pale complexion and dark locks. His usual attire is that of a samurai garb, having a dark blue hakama shirt and leggings, with tabi socks with sandlas. He wears a light colored kosode with a white robe of sorts beneath that. He wears a dark black sash around his waist, where one can see a single katana strapped within the space on his left hip, inclining his right hand preference, despite being ambidexterous. Personality: Shinshin is the most stoic, honor-bound individual you can find working for a criminal organization or dealing with crime and being able to rationalize every action he inflicts and causes without feeling guilt or regret. Shinshin has a historical past with the infamous Asuka Sakamato, having studied under her as a child and growing adult in her style of combat as well as a surrogate son, having it been nearly one hundred years since they've parted, his attitude has changed to a dispassionate shell of a man he once was. Shinshin retains composure even in the heat of battle, only widening his eyes slightly at the sight of things to surprise him or when things happen unexpectedly, never panicking within the face of death or danger. Shinshin views Asuka as a obstacle to be crossed in order to succeed her as a master of the Tamashī no Sonshitsu (魂の損失, Soul Loss) sword art. He reasoned that since Rai Xanxus had disappeared, there were only a few people to he could gather to actually succeed in killing Take and defeat him and the Dokueki, so he assumed that if his former mentor and surrogate mother would appear as one of the likely leaders of the fighting force to take Take Xanxus down. Synopsis: History: Powers/Abilities: Subtle, Incredible Spiritual Power: Unlike the majority of his collegues, Shinshin maintains perfect control over his power, capable of completely cutting off all sensation of his being from the outside world in order to sneak up on his enemies or keep himself isolated. On the other hand if it was ever exerted, it would shake the air and extend its grasp to the point ordinary souls would fall to their knees and begin to hyperventilate, as well as send a vicious snap of killing intent into their beings. Zanjutsu Genius: Having been taught from childhood the particular sword art Tamashī no Sonshitsu (魂の損失, Soul Loss), Shinshin has great knowledge and prowess over the sword arts, being one of the most terrifying beings in mastering it to a almost perfect state, exceeding the prowess of even some of the most renowned Soul Reaper swordsmen. His uncanny ability to grasp the basics and master them, even modify his own unique flairs and techniques, makes him a terrifying opponent to face in battle. He's even capable of moderating subtle threads of spiritual power and physical aptitude into his blade, causing different abilities and threads of affects upon his opponents and their weapons, even the ability to temporarily seal a Zanpakuto in its sealed form or shatter a diamond. Tamashī Katto!" (魂カット Tamashii katto, ; Eng Lit Translation, "Soul Cut,"): Tamashī Katto is the technique Shinshin developed when utilizing his form of Tamashī no Sonshitsu. The manuever starts off deceptively simple, as Shinshin takes a stance where the blade is held close to his face, with the blade held up and the flat end down, then thrusting towards his target. Used as a form of long-ranged attack, Shinshin ignites his thrust with incredible empathic energy, sending a invisible force that shreds anything in its way within a 5 meter radius. In its wake is a distorted blue warped space, lightly singing and crackling the air with a slight odor of ozone and death, making it a truly incredibly frightening technique. Tamashī Mikadzuki (魂三日月 Tamashii Mikadzuki ; Eng Lit Translation, "Soul Crescent Moon."): Tamashī Mikadzuki is the technique Shinshin developed when utilizing his form of Tamashī no Sonshitsu. The maneuver starts out by placing himself in a stance where the flat end of the blade hugs close to his left side, with his left hand's finger tips resting near the end of the body of sword, and his hilt holding tightly. Once he slashes, a 120 degree angle slash ignites his empathic energy into a single slash, with enough initial force to shatter solid objects such as trees or stone with little effort, while sending an invisible force of shredding energy, leaving a blue distorted flare in its wake. Flash Step Artisan: Shinshin is nearly spoken as a wraith on the battlefield, capable of feats that rival the predecessing Flash Step master, Byakuya Kuchiki, capable of moving at speeds that move faster than the eye can percieve, having fought Soul Reapers many times and moved at speeds they could barely follow. Adapting this to his overall reflexes and reaction timing, Shinshin is capable of seeing through the fastest of actions and movements throughout space, making him a perceptive and intuitive combatant. Hakuda Practitioner: While not an expert in this particular field, Shinshin is capable of swift martial art maneuvers and ferociously powered strikes. High Endurance: Shinshin is capable of withstanding incredible damage and punishment, and keep combatting at optimum levels beyond normal reasoning. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Health Pellets: A specially crafted rejuvenating pill that causes a incredible rise in healing, healing in seconds what could take weeks to months, almost mistaken as regeneration at a glance. However, if overused, the body would reject it and soon would lose its affect altogether. Spiritual Pellets: Similar to the same design and invention made by Kaze Sasayaki, these pellets revives lost and used up Spiritual Energy reserves, replenishing that strength within a few seconds what should take days. However, if overused, the body would reject it and soon would lose its affect altogether. Wooden Sword: A form of training equipment, Shinshin has said this wood can be used against reinforced steel and a good secondary choice for a weapon if he chose it. However, Shinshin has never actually fought a serious battle with it, and has used it to insult prideful opponents with it as a way of making them rush in without thought and hesitation. Weapon of choice: Kakushin (確信 kakushin ; Eng Lit Translation, "Conviction,"): Kakushin is Shinshin's sword that he had made during the time mentorship of Asuka Sakamoto, having developed a deep attachment to his blade and had it named, saying to Asuka that, "everyone names things that are special to them, so might as well name the weapon who will become one and the same in an extension of my soul." Kakushin is a very finely crafted and well kempt sword, having the ability to cut through most solid surfaces with excelled swordsmanship and the aide of Spiritual Power, becoming as deadly if not more than any Zanpakuto a Soul Reaper has. Hidden Palm Katanas: Specially crafted through special surgical procedures, Shinshin believed to err on the side of caution when it comes to battle and combat, believing that death could be always on the edge of his life and something unexpected could break him to the point normal means of fighting would not suffice. Specially woven metalic spiritron substances were integrated into his palms and all the way up to the base of his elbow on the inside of his limbs, allowing quick "unsheathing" and "sheathing" of the weapons. As effective as as any other sword, Shinshin can fight a special style of combat involving their unique make, allowing him to indefinitely cause much more concentrated and honed strikes than a blade that was being held by his hand rather than being a part of him. Behind the scenes/Trivia: -Shinshin's physical appearance is based off the hit Marvel/Anime TV series WOLVERINE, as Kikyo Mikage. -Shinshin was designed to be my "alternative" Byakuya-like character, as if a true bonofide Samurai would be like when apart from the Soul Society's rule, as well as a more darker criminal mind-set with perfect belief in what he's doing is rational and just. -Shinshin's favorite past times involve herbal tea and meditating, apart from practicing his swordsmanship and keeping himself in shape. Quote(s): -"Everyone names things that are special to them, so might as well name the weapon who will become one and the same in an extension of my soul." (To Asuka Sakamoto as a boy.) -"Comfortable, Asuka-dono?" (To Asuka at the first reunion as enemies.)